


Written in a moment of grieving

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: Original Work
Genre: In memory, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: I hope you're alright.Please be alright.I miss you.





	Written in a moment of grieving

For every life is a little light  
and in the far dark  
what a constellation they make.

I hold my breath  
and wait to see  
that your light  
though it gutters  
stays strong.

May it catch  
may it burn  
brighter than before

and if  
it should pass  
may the ember smolder  
may the smoke dance  
may the night be made beautiful  
may the fires around you  
be nurtured  
by what you left behind.

Though I only saw your flame  
just now, in passing  
though I barely know  
the name of it

even if it should pass

may it burn bright in me.


End file.
